Even as early as the year 1900, different researchers had reported the finding of the organic phosphate compound phytic acid, i.e. 1.2.3.4.5.6-hexakis (dihydrogenphosphate) myo-inositol (also sometime called inositol-hexaphosphoric acid) in plants. The content in grain is usually approximately 0.5-2%, with certain exceptions. Polished rice has a level of only 0.1% while wild rice contains as much as 2.2% phytic acid. Beans contain about 0.4-2%, oil plants approximately 2-5% and pollen 0.3-2%. The content of phytic acid in the plant varies during the growth period. The content is also influenced by, among other things, the climate.
In the literature there are reports on the presence of inositol pentaphosphate (IP.sub.5) and inositol tetraphosphate (IP.sub.4) in a few plants. It is further known that phosphate derivatives lower than IP.sub.6 are formed at germination of grain. For instance the final products at the germination are inositol and phosphate. The use of IP.sub.6 has been described in several scientific publications. The majority of the authors of these articles have observed several negative effects on humans and animals when consuming IP.sub.6 or substances containing IP.sub.6. Feeding dogs with too high an amount of IP.sub.6 gives rise for example to rachitis. In humans lack of zinc and as a consequence thereof slower growth of children has been observed. Anemia has been observed mainly in women. Because of the above mentioned negative effects on the mineral balance in humans and animals, attempts have so far been made to reduce the intake of IP.sub.6 and its derivatives to a minimum.
From C. A. Vol. 33 (1939), Abstr. No. 7351, No. 3/4 the use of phosphates including inositol phosphates as an anti-rachitic diet has been reported. No reference is made to specific inositol phosphates and nothing has been said in regard to complexing of metals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,563 discloses the extra corporal treatment of erythrocytes to incorporate therein inositol phosphates to improve the oxygen supply. Then erythrocytes are separated from drawn blood which has been pumped out of the body for that purpose. After complicated treatment of erythrocytes the latter are re-introduced into the blood. There is no disclosure of administering inositol phosphates directly to the body. Moreover, nothing has been said in regard to treatment and alleviation of conditions caused or aggravated by the presence of lead, mercury, nickel or chromium in the body by a specially selected inositol phosphate.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,938 the use of inositol phosphates is disclosed for stabilizing dispersions of acqueous suspension of penicillin. This ensures that brief simple manual shaking will restore a state of complete and uniform dispersion of the penicillin after prolonged storage.
For several hundred years metals in different forms have been used for instance at industrial processes. Early it was understood that certain metals, especially arsenic, lead and mercury are poisonous for humans.
The research relating to the physiological influence of metals on humans for instance has gone on all the time. It has got an increased importance during the last few decades, since people to an increasing extent are exposed to poisonous metals due to industrial discharges and other changes of the environment.
Many metals are necessary for the body. However, in too high concentrations these metals can give harmful effects. This case is valid for instance for iron, copper, zinc and magnesium. Thus, there is an indistinct limit between harmful and harmless/essential metals.
Non-essential metals can cause biological damages by interfering in biochemical processes. The metals or their ions can bind to biologically important molecules, negatively co-operate with enzymes and nucleic acids and influence the properties of cell membranes so that the normal function is disturbed.
To this group of metals firstly lead, mercury, nickel and chromium belong; and secondly arsenic, thallium, plutonium, barium, tin, copper and cobolt. In solution the metals are mainly present in the form of ions.
For natural reasons an acute supply of metals at a high concentration causes a temporarily increased resorption with acute damages on biological processes.
A long exposure to metals results in a accumulation in the organism, among other things in the tissues and a rather slow secretion of the metals. Thus, the effects of acute respectively chronical metal poisoning become different. Synergistical damaging effects can occur when the organism is exposed to several metals.
Lead poisoning is a very serious problem due to the rather usual presence of lead in the environment. Acute effects of lead poisoning can result in inflammatory damages, damages on the intestine, cardiovascular damages and shock conditions. The metals can also give rise to disorders in hormon glands, such as hypophysis, adrenal gland and thyroid gland. This fact is mostly evident for mercury. Chronical effects of lead poisoning can cause cardiovascular damages and hypertension but also brain damages and neurological disorders.
Poisoning caused by mercury can acutely give rise to kidney damages, liver damages, lung damages and damages on the intestine. Chronical effects are for instance mental damages, nerve disorders and effects on the immunity defence, which cause for example autoimmune diseases.
Nickel is resorbed to a rather great proportion in the intestine. Acute damages due to nickel poisoning can occur in the form of neurological disorders, while chronical damages can result in allergies and certain kinds of cancer.
Acute damages caused by chromium poisoning can arise in the intestine, while certain kinds of allergies can be found at chronical exposure of the metal.
Moreover, it is previously known that the metals influence many enzyme systems, especially those containing thiol groups. Furthermore, the metals influence the metabolism in the second messenger system. Nickel and lead have in vitro caused a decrease of the DNA-synthesis.
The influence of nickel on zinc depending enzymes such as carbonylanhydrase results in an absence of enzyme activity.
Lead inhibits the enzyme xantinoxidase, while lead as well as mercury inhibit guanine aminohydrolase.
Metal chelates of different kinds, for example BAL (2.3-dimercapto propanol) and EDTA (ethylenediamino tetraacetic acid) have been used to cure or alleviate conditions caused by metal poisonings.
The chelates used so far have, however, negative properties, which has resulted in an insignificant clinical use. Thus, BAL is not soluble in water. Furthermore, it gives rise to a bad smell at the use. Its non-specific chelating ability also results in negative effects on the mineral balance concerning essential metals.
EDTA is resorbed to a low extent which is a limitation, since oral administration cannot be used.
Since the secretion velocity of this substance is high, rather high doses must be added to get an effect. However, this result in a disorder of the calcium level in the organism.